1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods for forming a silicon containing layer. More particularly, this invention relates to methods for forming a silicon containing layer that may be used in thin film transistor (TFT) devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels and liquid crystal displays are frequently used for flat panel displays. Liquid crystal displays (LCD) generally contain two glass substrates joined together with a layer of a liquid crystal material sandwiched therebetween. The glass substrate may be a semiconductor substrate, or may be a transparent substrate such as glass, quartz, sapphire or a clear plastic film. The LCD may also contain light emitting diodes for back lighting.
As the resolution requirements for LCDs increase, it has become desirable to control a large number of separate areas of the liquid crystal cell, called pixels. In a modern display panel, more than 1,000,000 pixels may be present. At least the same number of transistors is formed on the glass substrate so that each pixel can be switched between an energized and de-energized state relative to the other pixels disposed on the substrate.
Silicon containing materials have become the building block for most TFTs. Silicon containing materials have been used to form the channel material, such as polysilicon for a low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) TFT and as an element utilized in forming a gate dielectric layer, interface layer, passivation layer or even an etch stop layer in a TFT.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for methods of forming TFTs that have stable and reliable performance utilizing silicon containing materials.